Summer Sun
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: Yamato is new in Odaiba. Will Sora make him feel more at home? *Sorato and other couples* Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **__**

Summer Sun

This takes place at the beginning of summer '03. It's one year before Season 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing the characters for my fic. O.K.?

**__**

Chapter 1

Sora Takenouchi walked down the stairs of her apartment building in Odaiba. She could have taken the elevator, but being claustrophobic, she couldn't. Sora lived on the third floor. As she made her way down to the second floor, she saw a lot of boxes piled one on top of the other. 'Someone must be moving in.' She thought. Sora knocked at the apartment door. "Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi from upstairs, do you need any help?" She asked a tall man with short brown hair. "Sure, I could always use some help." He replied. "I'm Mr. Ishida." The man said, presenting himself. Sora picked up a large box and carried it into the apartment. Mr. Ishida signaled to her to put it down in the middle of the room. Suddenly a tall blond about her age, fifteen, entered the apartment. He was also holding a large box. "Where should I put this one Dad?" The teen asked. "Down here Matt." Mr. Ishida replied, pointing to a place next to the box Sora had brought in. Matt put down the box and turn towards Sora. "Hi I'm Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt. Everyone else does." He said as he stretched out his hand. "Sora Takenouchi, I live upstairs. Yamato Ishida? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah. You're the lead singer in that band. The Teenage Wolves. You guys are all over the radio!" Sora said as she shook his hand. 'He's cute,' She thought, 'but I shouldn't judge by appearance. He could be a real bastard.' Then she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late! Mimi's going to have a cow! Gotta go. It was nice meeting you Matt, Mr. Ishida. Goodbye." She said as she dashed down the hall and slid down the rail. Matt looked at her. "Don't worry, you'll see her again. Her parents came down a while ago and invited us for dinner tonight." His dad said. 

Sora ran all the way to Mimi's apartment complex. "Sorry I'm late Mimi. You won't guess who just moved in a floor under mine!" She exclaimed. "Who?" Mimi asked. "Yamato Ishida, from the Teenage Wolves!" Sora replied. "OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!" Mimi yelled, jumping up and down. "Calm down Mimi!" Izzy said. "You're right. I need a chill pill." She stated. They all sat down in Mimi's living room. "So, who else is coming?" Sora asked. "Well," Izzy said as her stared out the window, "T.K. is going to spend some time with his brother. You know the one who lives with his dad. Tai is spending the day with Catherine, no duh. Cody has kendo, Davis has soccer, and Joe says that he's getting a head start on college." Sora's eyes widen. "Joe's getting ready for college? But it's the beginning of summer!" She exclaimed. "I know." Mimi said. "We just have to wait for Kari, Ken, and Yolei." Izzy said, "Then we can go to the beach." Suddenly, Kari entered the Tachikawa complex, followed by Ken and Yolei, who were holding hands. Yolei kissed Ken's cheek. "Get a room!" Sora said. Ken and Yolei blushed. Then they went to the beach.

T.K. and his brother walked around Odaiba. T.K. was showing him around town. "Do you wanna go to the beach?" Matt's little brother asked. "Sure." Matt replied. They walked for ten minutes and arrived at the beach. Sora was swimming with Kari, and Yolei, Ken, and Izzy were playing beach volley, and Mimi was tanning. "Hey, there are my friends." T.K. stated. Sora and Kari walked out of the water. Sora did not dry herself; instead she decided to help Yolei out. She was playing against two boys. Adding Sora would make the teams even. Kari rushed to her towel and wet Mimi by accident. "EEEKK!" She screamed. 

"The girl with pink hair sleeping on the towel is Mimi Tachikawa, the guy with short blue hair is Ken Ichijouji, the tall guy next to him is Koushiro Izumi, but we call him Izzy. Then there's Yolei, the girl with glasses, Sora, the redhead, she's something." T.K. said. "Yes she is." Matt said, dreamily. "Last, but not at all least, there is Kari. She's the one taking pictures." T.K. exclaimed. "Let me guess, you like her?" Matt asked, grinning. "Yes." T.K. replied, blushing. 

Black Beauty: OK, so it's very short, but it's only chapter 1. The romance will come later. Please review this story but do not fry me. I LOVE REVIEWS. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thanxs for reading. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Sun  **__**

Summer Sun 

I'm back! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me. I think I need to clear some things up. I was asked by cali-chan if the Digimon thing had happened. The answer is yes. Matt did not go to the Digital World with the Digidestined; he went there alone. He helped fight the Dark Masters, but the others did not see him. Only T.K. knew that his brother was a Digidestined. Got it? Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. Now the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!! 

**__**

Chapter 2

That night, Sora and Mimi were in Sora's room. Mimi was sleeping-over. "Sora?" Her mother called from the kitchen. Sora got up and went to the kitchen. "Yeah Mama?" She asked. "Sora, we are having guests for dinner. It's the Ishidas. They have just moved in." Her mother told her. "I know who they are, but Mimi's sleeping-over. Won't it be too much?" Sora asked. "No, it's fine. I love having Mimi around. Now, I want you girls to dress nice, not formal, but nice." Her mom said. "O.K.." Sora exclaimed. She walked back to her room. "Mimi! Guess who's coming to dinner?" She told her friend. "Who? Is it Izzy?" Mimi asked impatiently. "No, it's Matt Ishida." Sora replied. "OH MY GOD! I'm gonna get his autograph!" Mimi said, jumping up and down. The girls got ready. Sora didn't really cared how she looked, but Mimi was running with make-up, dresses, and shampoo, yelling, "How does my hair look?" and "Does this dress make me look fat?" Sora just laughed. "What? I look fat, don't I?" Mimi asked. "No, you look great!" Sora replied. "Thanks, so do you." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sora walked to the door and opened it. 'Wow! She looks great! I can't believe it! She's…breath taking!' Matt thought as he looked at Sora. She led Matt and his dad into the living room. The men sat down on the couch and Sora went into the kitchen. "Mom, they are here." She told her mother. "Go get your father, I'm too busy." She said. "All right." Sora said, going into her father's study. "Papa, the Ishidas are here." She told him. "Thank you Sora." He said, getting up. Mimi came out of Sora's room, pretending to look for Sora. "Sora?" She asked, 'accidentally' stepping into the living room. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said, "have you seen Sora?" Matt looked at the strange. 'Where have I seen her before? Oh yeah, she was at the beach with T.K.'s friends.' "Hi, I'm Matt." He said. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Oh my God, can I have your autograph?" Mimi asked, exited. "Mimi!" A voice said, it belonged to Sora, "What part of 'leave the rock star alone' do you not understand?" Mimi blushed. "Sure, you can have an autograph." Matt said. Mimi handed him a picture of him and he signed it. "Can your John Hancock too?" Sora asked. "Of course." Matt replied. "No, I was just kidding." Sora said. "Dinner's ready!" Sora's mom called. Sora, Mimi, Matt, and Mr. Ishida went into the dinning room and had a wonderful dinner. 

The Next Day…

Sora was walking to T.K.'s house. She was to baby-sit for him because Ms. Takaishi was going out and she did not want T.K. to stay alone. Sora made her way to the door of their apartment. She knocked. Matt answered the door. "Matt?!" Sora exclaimed. "Sora? What are you doing here?" Matt asked. "She's here for me!" T.K.'s voice came from inside the apartment. "Hi T.K., what's new?" She asked as she walked in, Matt behind her. "Sora, this is my brother, Matt, this is my 'baby-sitter,' Sora." T.K. said. "We already know each other." Matt said. "You're T.K.'s brother?" Was all Sora could say. "Yeah." He said. Ms. Takaishi entered the room. "Oh my God! Sora, I forgot you were coming, you see Yamato is here and well, oh I'm so sorry Sora. Would you like to stay anyway?" She exclaimed. "Depends on T.K. and Matt." Sora replied. "Sure Sora, I love your company. Please stay, PLEASE!" T.K. said. "Besides, I bet Matt would like you to stay too." Sora giggled and Matt blushed. "All right then, Sora, you know what to do in case of emergency. I got to get going. Have fun! Goodbye!" Ms. Takaishi said as she left the apartment. Sora, Matt, and T.K. watched a movie and ate pizza. By the time the movie ended, it was about 11:30 p.m. and T.K. had to go to bed. "Goodnight Sora, night Matt. Oh, and Matt, don't you put the moves on her!" T.K. joked as he went to his room. "Sweet dreams T.K.." Said Sora. "Goodnight T.K.." Matt mumbled. He walked into the kitchen, Sora followed. "He is very…um…imaginative that brother of yours." Sora remarked. "Huh hun." Matt said. Sora went to put the pizza box into the trash and turned around to face Matt. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. Then it happened. Matt lips were pressed against hers as they kissed. Sora did not fight it; instead she kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Sora hugged Matt and he kissed her forehead gently. The two walked into the living room and sat on the couch, not saying anything. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Matt turned on the TV and they watched 'The Horse Whisperer.' (A/N: I love that movie, but it's so sad!) Sora cried a bit; the movie was so sad. They fell asleep before the movie could end. Ms. Takaishi came home an hour later and found Matt sitting on the couch, asleep. She saw that Sora had her arms around his waist and her head buried in his chest. Matt's arms were around her. (A/N: Get all those sick thoughts out of your heads!) Ms. Takaishi smiled and called Sora's mom to tell her that Sora was asleep and going to spend the night. Mrs. Takenouchi said that it was all right. Matt and T.K.'s mom walked over to the teens and placed a blanket on them. Then she headed upstairs to let the two lovebirds sleep peacefully in each other's arms. 

Black Beauty: Boom baby! I'm done! Please tell me what you thought of the second chapter, but please do not flame me! Thanxs. 

Bai Bai! 


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Sun **__**

Summer Sun

Thanks sooo much for your reviews! Here is the third and last chapter. O.K., here comes the disclaimer and then you can read. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! God, I've said this so many times, it gets irritating! 

**__**

Chapter 3 

Sora woke up at about 6 am. It was the time she usually woke up. She noticed that she was not in her bed, but on the Takaishi's couch. Sora felt someone breathing down her neck. She looked up to see…Matt? 'What? Oh my God, this must be a dream. Go back to sleep Sora, go back to sleep…' And she did. Three hours later, Matt woke up to face the top of Sora's auburn-colored head. A smile crept onto his lips. He gently got up and let the teen sleep peacefully. It was a Saturday, so T.K. and his mom were still sleeping. He went upstairs to change. Matt then walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. He made bacon and eggs. About half an hour later, Sora woke up again. She noticed that Matt wasn't there. 'I knew that it was only a dream.' She thought as she walked into the kitchen. " 'Morning Matt." Sora said, yawning. "Good Morning Princess." He said as he walked over to the kitchen table where Sora was sitting, and placed a plate of bacon and eggs infront of her. Sora blushed at the remark. She took a fork and started to eat. Suddenly T.K. and Ms. Takaishi walked in. "Hi Matt. Hi Sora? Sora, what are you doing here?" T.K. asked. "Sora spent the night here, it was late so she slept on the couch." Ms. Takaishi replied. 'But, the only person I saw was Matt on the couch when I went for a drink of water. Could it be? Did Matt and Sora spend the night together?' (A/N: Get those sick thoughts out of your head! This fic is rated PG!) T.K. thought as he and his mother both sat at the kitchen table. At around ten, Sora went home. 'What happened last night? All I remember is kissing him and then watching 'The Horse Whisperer.' Oh no, I have to get ready for Kari's sleep-over! I'm gonna be late!' She thought as she rushed home. "Hello Sora!" Mrs. Takenouchi said. "Hi Mom, Dad!" Sora exclaimed. "Hello Sora. Oh, I almost forgot! Kari called saying that you should be at her house at 2 o'clock." Her father said. "Oh no! That gives me less than two hours to get ready!" Sora exclaimed as she rushed into the bathroom. She took a shower, got dress, brushed her hair and teeth, and packed. At 2 o'clock, her mom dropped her off at Kari and Tai's house. 

"Hi Kari!" Sora said as she entered the Kamiya apartment. Kari led her into her room. There, were Yolei, Mimi, and Catherine. "Hello everyone!" Sora said. She sat down next to Mimi and Catherine. Suddenly Tai walked in. "Hey Sora." He said. "Hi Tai!" Sora said. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm not gonna be here tonight. I'm going to meet T.K.'s brother at his sleep-over tonight." Tai explained. "Sora and I have met him, his name is Matt Ishida. Yup, he's the lead singer in the Teenage Wolves!" Mimi exclaimed. "Wow!" Kari said. Sora shrugged at the mention of Matt's name. "What is it Sora?" Catherine asked, confused. "Nothing, um, I'll tell you tonight.

That Night…

"So Sora, what's up?" Mimi asked after dinner. They were sitting on their sleeping bags in Kari's room. Kari would sleep on her bed and Mimi would sleep on Tai's. (A/N: They have bunk beds) Catherine would sleep on her sleeping bag and Sora on hers. "Well, last night I went to baby-sit for T.K. and Matt was there. We all had a great time. Then T.K. went to bed…" Sora started. "Ooh, do tell, do tell!" Mimi exclaimed. "Mimi, you are sick! Anyway, T.K. went to bed and then Matt and I went into the kitchen…" She told them the whole story. "Wow! Way to go Sora!" Exclaimed Catherine. "Shut up!" Kari said. "That's not all," Said Sora, "I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed that Matt too was on the sofa with me and that we were sleeping in each other's arms!" She continued. "Do you know what the worst part is? I've only known him for, what, three days? And I think that I'm falling in love with him!" Sora bursed into tears. "How do you know? It could only be a very big crush! I love Matt too." Mimi said. "Mimi! I thought you loved Izzy!" Kari said. "I do, but I love Matt like I love Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys." Mimi explained. "I bet Sora does too." Sora glanced at Mimi. "No Mimi. Sure he's attractive, but he's also funny, smart, loyal, kind, and he's got a great personality." Sora cried even more. "Sora, I have never seen you so worked up over some guy!" Catherine exclaimed. "Sora, you need some rest, well actually, we all need some rest." Kari said. 

Meanwhile at T.K.'s…

"So you are telling me that you and Sora slept together?!?!" Tai asked. "Sora and I did not _sleep together_, I slept _with her_. She fell asleep in my arms while we were watching a movie." Matt replied. "Oh, I understand." Joe said. "You're a pervert to think that, Tai." Said Davis. "Yeah so, I bet you have dreams of sleeping with my sister!" Tai snapped. Davis turned red. "Can we change the subject?" Cody asked. "Yeah." Joe agreed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here!" Tai exclaimed. 

The Next Day… (A/N: I'm a girl, I don't know what happens at guy sleep-overs)

Sora decided to clear her mind, so she went to the Digital World. Matt wanted to talk to Sora, so he called her house. 

"Hello? May I please speak to Sora?"

"Sora is not here, is this Matt?" 

"Yeah. Can you just tell her I called?"

"Of course I will tell her. Goodbye."

"Bye Mrs. Takenouchi."

Matt decided to go to the Digital World. He put his digivice to the screen. "Digi-port open!" He told the screen. 

Matt found Gabumon and walked to the beach with him. He told him what had happened in the past two days. Suddenly, the two spotted two other figures walking towards them. One flew and the other did not. 'Sora?' Matt thought as he ran towards the two figures. 'Matt?' Sora thought as she stared at the two figures running towards her. Matt stopped right in front of Sora. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. "I'm a Digidestined! You are? Me too! Wow!" They said at the same time again. "Who else is a Digidestined?" Matt asked. "Well, there's Tai, Kari, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Catherine, and T.K.." Sora replied. "I already knew about T.K., but so many!?" Matt exclaimed. "Yeah, and there is this kid in America named Willis; he's also a Digidestined, but he lives in Colorado. Maybe there are more. Mimi lives in New York City; she has a friend named Michael, who is also a Digidestined." Sora explained. 

Matt decided that it was now or never. He had to tell her that he loved her. "Um, Sora? Can I talk to you away from our Digimon?" Matt asked. Gabumon instantly knew what to do. He and Biyomon went to get some food for a picnic. Matt led Sora onto a calm part of the beach. "So what's up Matt?" Sora asked cheerfully. "Well, Sora, I um, I love you." Matt replied. Sora stood there shocked, she did not know what to say, but: "I love you too, Yamato and it's not because you're a rock star, it's because you are you." They leaned in for a kiss. "So does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Matt asked as they parted. "I guess. It's fine with me." Sora replied. "Me too." He said as they kissed one more time before the beautiful sunset. 

*~* The End *~*

I'm done! Thanks again for all your reviews. Please tell me what you thought about the end. Thanxs. Bai bai.

Black Beauty :)


End file.
